


Bumps In The Road (Lead Me To You)

by ForbiddenFeathers



Series: Random Football Drabbles [21]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on Real Events, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, One Shot, Unrequited Love, well it's based on my love life, with sergio being me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6378931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenFeathers/pseuds/ForbiddenFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thinking back on the story of my life, it hasn't been a pretty one, but I couldn't care less anymore... I was finally happy!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bumps In The Road (Lead Me To You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrsdortmund](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsdortmund/gifts).



> Okay guys, this is sort of a different story for me, because 1, it contains more than one pairing with the same main character, and 2, because this is actually based on my life... Loosely some places yes, but during a conversation with my BFF Erika (mrsdortmund) an idea sparked in my head and this story took shape... I'm very nervous about posting this, but I hope you will like it... Maybe leave me a comment with your story in it? I'd love to know more about you guys who reads my stories!!! <3 Anyways... Enjoy!!!

Thinking back on the story of my life, it hasn't been a pretty one, but I couldn't care less anymore... Growing up I was bullied merciless by other kids who thought I looked funny and talked funny, even though I couldn't help it... 

The bullying continued all the way through middle school until I finally got the chance to get out, get away. 

High school wasn't much better though. I was still picked on for wearing the wrong clothes and wanting so badly to be a professional footballer... The other kids never understood... That's when I met Cristiano Ronaldo.

He was everything I thought I’ve always wanted and I fell for him instantly, because where the other kids were cruel to me, he was always so nice and smiled at me...

I quickly realised that he was just being nice because he pitied me, the loner without friends, who cared much more about a ball at his feet that the parties and booze in the weekends... I always wanted to take him to prom with me though, because he really did try to make me feel better, but he always got asked out by the prettiest girls from the senior class... Can't blame them though, he was quite the looker with his brown hair, brown eyes and tanned skin. 

But he wasn't what broke me, not even when I found him making out with a senior girl. 

Oh no, that came about a year later, when I met Fernando Torres. Fernando with his perfect smile, perfect hair and perfect body that drove me mad and made me fall in love like never before.

Our relationship started as the perfect friendship, that turned to more when my best friend, Pilar, pointed out that she thought he liked me. I thought so too after countless of movie nights on my couch leading to cuddling and hand holding. Then I walked into school a week later, just to see him lock lips with Olalla.

Turning around faster than lightning, and running out the door, I could hear Pilar shouting my name, but I kept running until I reached the outskirts of the forest on the opposite side of the school grounds. 

Taking out my earphones, I put them in and turned the volume up on The Summer Set letting Brian Logan Dales’ soothing voice take way the pain I felt as little pieces of my heart crumbled to dust.

The next few weeks went passed with me trying to be happy for Fernando. I did love him after all, and all I wanted was for him to be happy, even if it tore me apart. Which was why I was so surprised when he suddenly started spending all his time with me. 

Olalla was out with her friends, my friends, all the time and instead her boyfriend was hanging out with the school loser, who happened to be his best friend, me.

From there, my life went downhill very quickly.

Fernando and Olalla broke up and it left him heartbroken even though they had only been together for a month. I tried everything to make him happy again, but it wasn’t until a night, a few weeks later, that I succeeded. 

Our school was throwing a party and while I didn’t drink, he did. I was sitting in a corner talking to Pilar when Fernando sat down next to me and kissed my cheek in front of everyone. He was clearly drunk and too clingy for my liking, but I had been dying for him to like me for so long that I didn’t mind it. He handed me my glass of cheap convenient store cola and clinked his glass of vodka/cola against my plain one. “To us!” he said, and I didn’t realise it before it was way too late. My once normal glass of cheap cola had been spiked with vodka. It’s unknown to most that if you put just enough vodka in cheap cola, you can’t taste the alcohol at all, and that’s why I never noticed, until the room was spinning around me and I felt like vomiting all over the floor. 

He had the decency to walk me to bed, but I had to kick him out of my room in the small apartment we shared with another guy. 

The next morning, I felt more terrible than I ever had in my entire life, but he was talking to me like I was the light of his world and I fell for it. 

Oh how the other kids at school must have laughed at me. The goodie two shoe who got drunk by accident then fooled by a guy all on the same day.

After that night Fernando acted even more lovely towards me and I fell for it all. All the sweet words, all the small touches, all the little things that most people would notice where off from miles away but I never did.

Our first kiss, well my first kiss, happened about a week after the drunk incident. It was 6 in the morning, rain pouring down from the blueish grey sky as we sat, drunk as hell on the front step of someone’s house, me trying to calm him down after he saw Olalla kissing Koke, a good friend of his. 

He leaned in as it started to pour and in that moment I felt so infinite. The months after that, he kissed me goodnight every night, and came to check up on me whenever I got injured on the pitch while playing football with our school team. Basically he acted a lot like I was his boyfriend for so long. But the truth always come back to haunt you in the end. As it turned out, he might have been my everything, but I was never his. He had used me like a rebound to get over his feelings for Olalla and no matter how much I liked that girl, it still hurt to know that I would never be anything but second best to her. She was prettier, nicer and more than I could ever be for him, and most importantly, she was a girl. 

That broke me like an ant under a shoe. I felt so empty, dead. That’s when the anxiety and the depression I had kept down for years finally broke free and consumed me.

It took me exactly three years to move on. I got a job at a café and I helped raise money for people who had nothing. I learned to love the person I am, and even though the only football in my life at the minute is the stuff I see on the television, I was actually sort of happy for once. I even had friends that loved me for me. But that changed the minute I walked through the door at the café, an hour late to my shift and found him standing behind the counter, talking to my friend.

“Hi, I’m Iker!” everything from his way of pronouncing words in his perfect madrileño accent to his bright smile drew me in. 

We spend the entire shift talking about football and even though we supported different teams, he was just perfect. He was even a goalkeeper, like I was a defender. 

After our shift he teased me by saying his team would win against mine on the following Saturday, and that when we arrived for the employee party the café was throwing that day, he would be happy because my team would have lost.

That didn’t happen though. It was 0-0 and he stayed by my side the entire night. We got drunk and danced until the early morning and I really thought that was it, so when I woke up Monday morning, feeling like hell from a stressful weekend, I was surprised to see three new messages from Iker.

From: Iker Casillas  
Hi… You wouldn’t happen to know any good movie theatres to watch the new Batman movie in? I assume you wouldn’t want to see it?

From: Iker Casillas  
That was my very awkward way of asking you out btw…

From: Iker Casillas  
Never mind it was a stupid idea.

I smiled at my phone and quickly typed out an answer.

From: Sergio Ramos  
I would love to see it with you!! How about the movie theatre on Gran Via? 

From: Iker Casillas  
Perfect!! Tomorrow? At 7?

From: Sergio Ramos  
Sounds good!! See ya.

Looking out the small window of the train cart I was in, I felt nervous as I got closer to our date. Even with Fernando, I had never been on a date before. 

Turned out I had nothing to fear because Iker was the perfect gentleman, always concerned with how I was, and when it was over, he gave me a long hug and went home, not trying anything that I wouldn’t be 100% comfortable with.

I barely made it home before he texted me and it continued over the next week. Even when he was with his friends, he would text me and make me laugh and smile so much that our co-workers quickly noticed something was up with me.

Our second date, was the following Tuesday and he sat me down and told me point blank that he liked me. That he wanted to be with me and just like that, I felt my world become a little brighter. 

My world completely ignited with fire when we kissed about a week later in his apartment and all the feelings, the hurt that Fernando had left, disappeared like birds in the wind.

It might not have been much, but it was enough. And our first kiss was followed by many, from when I was cooking us breakfast after he met my parents and “accidently” fell asleep in my bed, to when I forgot the time and he drove me home on his motorcycle and I was so scared I might have squeezed the life out of him.

He was perfect in every way, at least to me, and suddenly all the bumps in the road I have had before meeting him, didn’t matter because the bumpy road had lead me straight to him, and I was happy.

For once, I was irrevocably, impossibly, insanely happy and I didn’t care what other people thought. I just kept smiling stupidly and texting the beautiful human that was now my boyfriend.


End file.
